Sadness
by Peaceful Dragon Rose
Summary: Rose is in the Huntsclan and Jake wants to help her get out. What happens when he does read to find out. R


**Sadness**

One day in the middle of New York City Jake was just wondering what Rose was doing at this moment. Jake's Grandpa whom he calls G is training him to be a better dragon. After all the American dragon needs to be good he is the one the only American dragon Jake Long. Three hours past and his Gramps whom is his dragon master and whom is the Chinese dragon said," Okay young one you may have a break, but remember to come here first thing after school." Jake was relieved then all of a sudden a voice whispered in his ear," So what are you doing right now Jake?" He knew that voice too well and was relieved to see Rose his true love right there. He got up and said," Rose I'm doing nothing right now want to go get pizza?" Rose said," sure but I have got to tell you something it is important it's about the Hunts…" There was a ring from Rose's watch. She answered it and said," What is it huntsmaster?"

The Huntsmaster said," Huntsgirl I need you to go with numbers 88 and 89 to find a very powerful item that will rid the world of magical creatures." Rose was silent then looked at Jake and said," Sorry Jake but I have to go." Jake grabbed her hand as she was heading off and said," Why can't you just leave the huntsclan Rose? You don't have to work for them." Rose then remembered to time in the dream world when she found out that her parents were still alive. She said in a sad voice," Jake you know I can't…if I do the treason is…is…death." Then Rose left without another sound. Jake knew then that he had to make a deal with the huntsman.

When it was nighttime Jake went to bed. When he was fully asleep he slipped a note in the huntsman's dream then went back to his own. When morning came the huntsman called Rose in and said," tell the American dragon that I accept his challenge. When Rose left to give the message to Jake he was as the American dragon at the time training and rose said in a angry voice," Okay Jake what did you do last night when you went to sleep…no way you did not slip a note in the huntsman's dream door to challenge him to a battle! By the way he actually accepted it." Jake at that moment fell to the roof top and then dragon downed. He saw tears forming in her eyes and said," Rose… don't you want to be free of the huntsclan forever… I mean"

"Jake you have no idea what you are getting yourself into! You have no idea what he did years ago. You have no idea what might happen. And I can't actually help you at all… I can't help." Rose left and then went to school on the way there she bumped into Trixie and Spud then Trixie asked," hey rose what's wrong girl?" But rose ignored her and continued to go to school.

School was out but she went there anyways ran into the library and went to sleep. When Jake saw trixie and spud he asked," where is Rose?" When they said school he ran to go to school. When he got there he looked in every room even the library and found her sleeping there. He went to sleep as well and then was in roses dream. When he saw rose he asked," rose where are…what!" and he was shocked when he saw the huntsman and baby rose he saw baby rose being taken away from her parents. And then he went to hide somewhere. When Rose turned around no one was there. Then she said to herself," what was he thinking I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose Jake I already lost enough why can't he just do what he is meant to do. I don't want to lose him either."

Then they both woke up. When they woke up they saw each other and then out of the blue Jake said," you are not going to lose me Rose." then Rose said," Jake just try to be careful my uncle does not fight you like I do, and we have to go it is nearly time." They left and made it on time. Everything was ready and when they got there Rose left without a word. Right after she left the huntsman showed up and asked "Are you ready dragon to fight for Huntsgirl?" right then when Rose heard that she stopped right with all the other huntsclan members and she thought," What Jake is fighting the huntsman for me." Then the bell went and the fight began. It went for hours and then Leo Shan and Fu dog ran into Rose and Leo Shan asked," What are you doing aren't you supposed to help him?" Rose looked and saw Leo Shan and said," I can't no one can interfere with the fight." Once rose said that Jake as the American dragon fell to the ground and then the huntsman said," Well dragon looks like huntsgirl will be in the huntsclan for a while." Everywhere in Jakes body hurt so badly.

Then all of a sudden the door was knocked open and Trixie and Spud came with the dragon conical and headed to fight the huntsclan. Everyone teleported out of there even the huntsman instead of Rose she left to get some stuff that might help when she got back they were looking at her and one of the dragons said," that must be huntsgirl get her." But she dodged all of them and got to Jake and asked," Jake why did you do this…when I said I didn't want to lose you I meant it… now goodbye Jake I am leaving New York City for good."

But before she could leave one of the dragon conical stopped her and said," you are not going anywhere except with us." Rose was angry and said," No I am not look if I wanted to slay dragons I would have when I first fought one but seeing that I never could slay Jake I don't want to slay dragons. So please stay out of the way." But they kept stopping her then she jumped behind and looked Leo Shan was fighting the huntsman and was not doing a good job so she went to Jake and placed a shield around them. The entire dragon conical tried to get through but it didn't work, then Jake woke up and made a doggy door for fu dog once he was in she teleported them to the shop. When they got there Fu made a potion to heal Jakes wounds. While Fu was doing that Rose said," Jake the huntsman nearly slayed you. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Before Jake could say anything the dragon conical and Leo Shan came in through the door Rose looked at them and said," I told you guys I am not going with you. Anyways I better be going." The entire dragon council stopped her.

An hour past and Jake was given the potion. When he was feeling better he said," Conical what are you guys doing here? And by the way why are you here?" Rose looked back at Jake to see him better and said," If you guys won't let me go then I will get out my way." And she teleported out of there without saying goodbye to Jake. The dragon conical left to go the Island of Draco. Jake went back to sleep and didn't know what was happening next.

When Rose got to his destination the huntsman was waiting for her and said," the American dragon is still alive I want you to give him this note when you see him." Rose nodded and went to bed. She wanted to forget everything that just happened today but knew that the next time he fought Jake… Jake would be slain.

The next day came and rose woke up got dressed and went to find Jake. When she got to Leo Shan shop she said," Jake here and I don't think you'll be lucky this time… I am so sorry… see you in five min." And with that left. Jake read the note and left to face the huntsman again. But this time he only saw Rose with other hutsclan members looked in front and saw the huntsman waiting. When Jake was a meter away from the huntsman all the dragon sensors went on, and then the battle began. Once again Leo and Fu were next to Rose. Leo transformed into the Chinese dragon and flew to jakes side but only to be placed into a cage. Three hours past and the huntsman had the American dragon on the ground bleeding to death the huntsman said," Huntsgirl get over here." Rose was fighting tears, got up from her seat and went to the huntsmasters side. When she got to his side he said," Now American dragon Huntsgirl will be in the huntsclan for a long time… Now that you out of the way there is no one to stop me now." Jake tried to fly but it was no use so he said," I won't let you do this to her… you can't, I won't let you."

When the huntsman looked at Rose she knew that was a sing to leave but watch at the same time. The huntsman said," You won't be able to do a thing dragon you lost and now she is never going to leave the huntsclan." The huntsman was about to attack when Jake knocked the staff out of the huntsman's hands flew to the Chinese dragon got him out of the cage and they both flew out of there safely.

The next day came Rose woke into tears she nearly lost Jake it was school so she got dressed into a dress and went to school. It was days were girls had to wear a dress and bow wear their same old same old for two weeks. When she got to school first thing she heard was Trixie," Wow I can't believe this I mean really can these two weeks get any worse for us." Trixie was with Jake and Spud when Rose walked by Jake said," Hi Rose you look great. What are you doing at…" he stopped when he saw a tear in her eyes when he was about to say 'What is wrong Rose' then he remembered. The last time he saw her was when he was bleeding to death and the Huntsman was about to slay him. Then he remembered her words 'I don't want to loose Jake I already lost enough' he felt bad now she nearly saw his death.

He didn't know what to say but thought hard and said, "Rose, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you at all…" "Don't even bother Jake. I nearly saw you die and now because of the battle with the huntsman I will be in the huntsclan forever. I wish that you didn't slip that note in the huntsman's dreams otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

"Rose I was only trying to get you out of the Huntsclan not get you stuck in it for life. Please Rose understand I didn't know what else to do please forgive me," said Jake. "Jake… I… I can't… I can't keep this up if you didn't slip the note then I might have been able to get out of the Huntsclan… but now that…but now that you did I am no longer Rose… I mean I am Rose… but… but I… I have got to go!" And she left them she left a feeling bad for her Trixie, a Spud that thought of how this happened, and a heartbroken Jake.

Once school was over Jake flew to the Huntslair and thought that he could win. As he broke through a window he was caught someone he was too angry that he made that mistake that he didn't know who he was fighting. Jake breathed fire and it hit the person he scratched and bit the person he had blood all over him. Then someone opened the door and it was the huntsman laughing.

"What are you laughing about," asked the angry Jake. "Dragon if you thought that I didn't plan this then you are wrong. Do you know who you were fighting?" "I came here to save Rose now let her out of the Huntsclan now!"

"I don't need to do that dragon for you see _**you**_ were fighting _her_." Then Huntsman left. Jake then looked at the person he was fighting and took off the members mask and it was true he was fighting Rose. "Rose… What have I done to you? Hang on Rose I'll save you just keep on fighting it." And with that he flew out of the Huntslair to his grandfather's shop. "G I need the strongest healing poision that we have and fast!" Leo Shan knew that tone and went to get it.

Jake placed Rose on the couch and dragon down. He looked at his hands and he had Roses' blood on him. Leo Shi came bake and said, "I will see if this will work why don't you wash up young one. I'll tell you her condition when I am done. Then you can tell me what exactly happened." Jake left the room to let his grandfather do the job. Jake left to wash up when he was done he went to the guest room where Rose could of stayed and been safe.

One hour later Leo Shi went into the guest room and said, "Jake I am so sorry but she is gone she lost too much blood there is nothing that I could do to save her. Try the understand that this is not your fault now please tell me what exactly happened to her I promise that when you tell me I will not tell the conceal a thing."

Jake then went into tears not for what could have happened but for what he did to her and for what they last did together. "Gramps this is my entire fault." And then Jake explained everything. To his surprise Leo Shi didn't look mad. "Young one I know why you did it you thought it was someone else sure that is understandable but what of her eyes? Didn't you try to look at her eyes? Let's just move on with our lives." Then Leo Shi left the room.

Jake looked around the room and found a huntsstaff. He activated it and used it on himself. Jake Long was officially dead. His grandfather found him and went to tell his daughter. Nothing was ever the same again.


End file.
